An Odyssey
by IncipientOpus
Summary: A vain and stuck-up princess falls for a red-headed pirate, and she falls hard. What she doesn't realize is that the guy is even more vain and stuck-up than she is. Will she break down the confines of his rotten heart or will he end up killing her before anything? KidXOC and Law, definitely Law.
1. Chapter 1

An Odyssey

Disclaimer – One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter 1, The Princess

Once upon a time, in a faraway island, there lived a very beautiful princess; so beautiful that even angels felt ashamed to be around her. Her name was Umeko – a fitting name for someone as beautiful as the plum blossom. Princes from all over came to ask for her hand, but she usually had complaints against them all. She always thought she deserved better. She was vain, never satisfied.

Acting like a total bitch and torturing poor civilians was her daily routine. Though she looked noble and gracious, her heart was as shriveled up as a dried rose petal. She took pleasure from others' sufferings. She loved hearing about the woes of her citizens, only to discard those sorrows away without paying much attention. Her life went about this way ever since she was born. All know - royalties want to be suckled up.

One day, she heard that a band of pirates had docked on her land. Word went around that the captain was sort of a maniac. Rumors said he was very strong too – well he had to be, to have travelled so far across the New World. It was also said that he was very cruel, and that his crew was well known for causing casualties to civilians. Well, it was none of her concern, as long as they didn't trouble her and her palace; civilians be damned.

IN THE CITY

It had been a few days since the landing of the pirates. One fine day, Umeko was going around scouring the city for something entertaining - when she suddenly heard a loud crashing sound. She saw people running out of a bar, looking terrified and scared. She watched the scene unfold. A big guy came busting through a wall. Another one followed suit. It was rather amusing to watch, since the town was usually very peaceful. A masked guy with beautiful long blond locks came flying out of nowhere. His hair was prettier than any girl's could ever be. Another guy closely resembling a zombie, and another one dressed like a stripper in a devil costume came next. She watched them from a fair distance. After a minute or two of watching those weird men beat the shit out of some poor souls, she decided she loved brawls. But nothing in her life had prepared her for what happened next: she saw a flash of red.

It was chaotic, everyone was running, everyone was yelling. Her faithful guards were nagging her to move. But she couldn't. That shade of red, it was all she could see. She realized she had her eyes hooked on that beautiful red thingy, when she caught a sight of what see was staring at. Or rather, whom. Their eyes met. Those angry red eyes and that frightening frown – it surely could scare the strongest of men. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was fixated – he was beautiful: that guy with the red hair.

Without knowing what she was doing she walked towards the guy. She wanted to get closer. Something was drawing her to that guy. But one of her guards dragged her out of the mess, and before she knew what was happening, she was in her carriage, pulling out of the confusion.

BACK AT THE PALACE

She couldn't stop thinking about that guy. She had never (NEVER!) bothered looking at a guy for more than two mere seconds, but she couldn't understand what the hell happened to her today. That tall figure, those heated red eyes, that muscular body – she just couldn't get it out of her mind. But above all, that livid shade of red. That was the main attraction. Who the hell in this freaking fucked world has THAT shade of sexy red? It just went over her head. Maybe she was thinking too much. But that guy surely fascinated her. She realized she was never before in this deep a spell; except that one time when she found out there was an even bigger world outside of those big palace walls – a world which she thought of ruling someday like the present one.

She needed to find out more about that redhead. She HAD to. It was fucking killing her. But HOW?

A/N – the OC character's name, Umeko, is taken from the Japanese term for plum blossom.


	2. Chapter 2

An Odyssey

Disclaimer – One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda (I love his name ).

Chapter 2, The Brother

"But how? How? How? How damn it! Ugh you fucking red son of a….I'm uwaaaaaaaaaaaa"

It was hard keeping up with her fucking stupid demands, but to keep up with this nonsensical blabbering? Trafalgar Law had just had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Can't you see I'm trying to read a freaking book here? Do you even know what a fucking book is huh?"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? Of course I know what a book is you fucker. "

"This is a library. So shut it. Don't make me throw you out the window."

Umeko only stared at him and kept her place – not caring that he wanted to be left alone. To give her credit, she was silent for a minute or two – until the whining began - again.

"Who was that? Why me? How? I hate my life. Nobody cares about me. People want to read and enjoy themselves instead of helping me when in trouble. I understand. I don't want to be in this cruel world anymore. Oh kami-sama please come and take me someplace where there are no books and people who want to read books. They make me sick- "

OMG. Seriously? Law what have you gotten yourself into? How can someone like THIS be your freaking sister? For fucks sake, can't a guy read in peace in this freaking place? Why did all sorts of retards live here anyway? He decided to speak to her for now.

"Ok. What the hell is wrong with you honey?" Sarcasm bitch, its sweet.

"Honey? Are you kidding me? Who the fuck is your honey?"

Your sister is a keeper Law. Good going so far.

"Just fill my tiny little ears with your immense woes and be gone. I beg."

She took up the offer. So she began.

THE FLASHBACK

So I was walking around that dull city looking for something fun. As you might have guessed, I found nothing. God the people down there are so boring. I swear, they are boring than you Law. Some of them even had circles under their eyes that were darker than yours.

Suddenly I came across this place with a bar. I was looking around wondering if I should go in, when people flew out. They actually did. There was this big fight. People were running away. I don't know why. Scaredy-cats. It was really interesting. I wanted to join in. Haha kidding, I am funny as fuck.

Anyway, amidst all that, someone caught my eye. There was this guy you see. He was like nothing I have ever seen before. I mean how can someone have that amazing, ugh I can't even describe it. He was VERY VERY VERY pretty. Then those tactless guards pulled me and brought me back. You must think I have gone all mushy and gooey and stuff. But you know- hey HEY! You asshole! You- how can he sleep when-

Stupid arrogant impossible piece of shit.

I officially hate my brother.

She looked at the sleeping frame of her brother – he was a real hunk. Girls must have been falling everywhere like leaves in autumn when he went around. And he looked so goddamn peaceful when he slept. It had been so long since they had seen each other. He was out "adventuring" (that's what her father, the king, told the media). Though it sounds strange, the 'prince' Trafalgar Law was actually a 'pirate'. A wanted one at that. But he didn't give a rat's ass about how it affected his image. When she really thought about it, he was never really the type to settle, or the type to care what others thought about him. He was a nomad from the start. He wanted to become a king - not of their small kingdom, but of the high tides, the ocean, the whole world. She actually admired him – a lot.

A tiny smile lit up her face. She scooped up next to her sleeping brother and gave him a little peck on the cheek (hoping no one caught her doing that). No matter how much their relationship resembled that of a cat and a dog – she knew deep down, her brother loved her. And that she loved him too. More than anything or anyone else in the world. More than herself.

A/N – here, Law is originally from New World itself and he is a freaking prince. But he wasn't allured by such shit and wanted to go an adventure of his own, and be the King of Pirates (but my vote is still with you Luffy). Umeko of course is his sister. Lucky bitch.


End file.
